Comment devenir un type honorable
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: Vous êtes en couple? C'est idyllique? Alors foutez-moi le camp. Potter, je te hais. Et pourtant je t'aime. Vous voulez de la fiction avec de l'amour et de la haine? Vous allez être servis. Cognac ou sirop de violette? OS


**Bonsoir à toutes ( tous?) et voilà un Os un peu démembré. Y a possibilité de pas comprendre. Y a également possibilité de pas rire. Y a possibilité de lire autre chose. Y a possibilité de se foutre de la BIP de Raymond Domenech et de se faire un tequila sunrise ( attention, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé).**

**Je souhaite remercier toutes les lectrices (et ZE lecteur?) qui m'ont envoyé ces reviews si gentilles. **

**Et remercier Raymond Domenech pour cette brillante démonstration par A plus B que les moyens ne justifient pas forcément la fin...**

**Et dire bonjour à Naiis.**

**OoO**

Y a de quoi rire, mais au fond, c'est tout de même une question existentielle.

"Potter... Ta gueule."

Vous aurez remarqué, certainement, que dans toutes les fictions etiquettées "Romance", on suit le début, la formation d'une grande histoire d'amour. Et la suite? Qui parle d'une suite? Les bobos, les mensonges, les disputes, le quotidien qui pèse lourd et n'a rien de véritablement romantique?

Ah, ça.

On regarde les vieux qui se trimbalent main dans la main, et on les trouve adorables, justement parce que ces deux-là ont tenu le poids de l'existence. On oublie souvent que l'amour est une question de choix. Pardon. Le couple est une question de choix.

Sales vieux. Si ca ne tenait qu'à moi, je leur balancerait une pierre sur la tronche. Moi, j'ai envie de meurtre, quand je les vois si heureux après une soixantaine d'années à partager toute une vie. Une évolution, un parcours de santé à rebours, où on commence sur les chapeaux de roue, l'air de rien, le coeur au ventre, l'envie d'en démordre avec le bitume de la ville et les brutes qui y pullulent, et où on termine assez péniblement, à éviter les emmerdes et à la fermer quand on est pas en mesure de l'ouvrir.

"Malefoy, tu as trop bu, arrête, c'est pour ton bien."

Potter se dresse, immobile et nerveux, l'oeil rempli de colère. Ca va péter. Ca va exploser.

Ah, ça on vous dit pas dans la catégorie "romance", hein?

OoO

"Bonjour, Drago..."

Suis-je encore ce que j'étais? (Arrêtez de vous fendre la poire, c'est loin d'être drôle. Ce n'est pas Lorenzaccio ni Hamlet que vous lisez, c'est un type comme vous, un peu fictif sur les bords, avec un brin de réaliste, sans pour autant être réel, ni illusion, ni vérité. Un quidam.)

Je me retrouve assis dans un cercle de péquenauds rassemblés sous la lumière blafarde de la prise de conscience. Interrogatoire. Qui es-tu?

"Je suis un alcoolique anonyme" je me répète d'un air sombre devant l'affreux spectacle auquel Potter m'a convié à titre de bienfaiteur.

L'animateur sort d'un Walt Disney. Il a un sourire dynamique, confiant, radieux. comme si Blanche-Neige était de sortie au pays des sept nains (on est douze, mais voyez le tableau...). Une alliance, un porte clé en coeur avec un "je t'aime, papa" inscrit dessus... Bon sang, un coup fourré.

"C'est honorable de prendre conscience de ses faiblesses. Allez, tout le monde, on applaudit Drago." Dit-il, et il frappe dans ses mains en conservant ce sourire de tantouse.

Et on applaudit mon exploit.

Je ne vais quand même pas leur dire que si je suis ici, c'est à cause de Potter. Je vais pas lui faire cet honneur. Connard. Connard. Connard. Connard. CONNARD.

OoO

"Bon... Bin... Une bière et un sirop de violette, s'il vous plaît."

Blaise réprime son fou rire avec effort. Honorable. Le serveur me dévisage comme si j'étais le dernier survivant d'une espèce menacée. Je suis mort de honte. Potter. Je te hais.

OoO

"J'ai bu deux verres de vin, aujourd'hui..."

Ma voix me paraît lointaine, et j'ai du mal à me figurer que je viens de parler. Pire, que je viens de dire la vérité. Deux verres. Minable.

"On applaudit Drago, c'est vraiment honorable..." sourit l'animateur, monsieur personnification-du-chic-type-par-excellence.

Et les autres me regardent comme si j'étais un héros. Crétins.

OoO

"Une bière et une sirop de violette, comme d'habitude." Blaise ne rit plus. Le serveur est un habitué de ma nouvelle politique. Je suis le client au sirop de violette. Potter...

OoO

"Je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis une semaine..."

Ma langue est engourdie, mes yeux ne les voient même plus.

"Des efforts très honorables, un exemple pour nous tous. Tout le monde, applaudissons Drago."

Blablabla. Clapclapclap.

OoO

La vérité, vous la devinez. Le couple est une question de choix. Et de point de vue.

J'aurai certainement été heureux de patauger dans mon alcoolisme patenté, et à choisir du porto ou du rosé pour mon petit déjeuner (nette préférence pour le Cognac, quand même.). Libre. Mais minable au fond.

Et je suis certainement très emmerdé par ce partenaire qui veut mon bien, m'envoie dans une réunion de cas sociaux pour que je devienne un type très honorable. Malheureux. Mais honorable à tous points de vue.

Le couple, c'est pas Roméo et Juliette. Eux, ils ont eu la chance de crever avant de s'enchainer l'un à l'autre. C'est pas Kate et Léo non plus. Eux aussi, ils sont séparés par la mort. Le couple, c'est pas l'imagerie du bonheur qu'on se dessine en regardant les ptits vieux se dandiner l'un à côté de l'autre. Le couple, c'est le choix.

Et Potter est un connard, et Potter m'emmerde profondément, et Potter est l'amour de ma vie.

Alors je choisis de devenir un type honorable parce que la personne que je suis avec Potter est plus "consciente" que celle que je suis avec mes meilleurs copains ( Cognac, je vais te regretter, quand même). Potter le mérite pas. C'est un maniaque psychorigide. Mais je l'ai envoyé chez un psy.

OoO

Nous ne sommes ni l'un ni l'autre chez un sexologue, alors notre sexualité va bien. Vous avez de l'imagination. Vous avez des fantasmes. Faites vous plaisir. (Et ne venez pas me dire que ce que je viens de vous déballer à coeur ouvert est à chier sous prétexte que vous n'y trouvez pas "membre raide", "pris en bouche", "s'enfoncer lentement en lui", blablabla. Mon histoire, c'est du clapclapclap.)

OoO

"Tu m'aimes, Malefoy?"

Moment post-coîtal où je l'ai satisfait avec mon "membre puissant". Il est tout rouge, haletant et encore tiède. Je me tourne vers lui.

"Potter... Ta gueule."

OoO


End file.
